


You should never tickle a sleeping deer...they bite

by Vampni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t mess with them, Protective Naras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 09:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampni/pseuds/Vampni
Summary: Formerly known as “Protective Nara drabble”





	You should never tickle a sleeping deer...they bite

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Ewina

The dungeon was dark and clammy. Deep underground a network of tunnels housed several cells, offices and rusty stained chambers. A piercing scream cut through the oppressing silence. “Who’s it that’s screaming like that?” A ninja of Konoha’s T&I department asked. Ibiki grinned. It was a frightening sight. “Oh, just someone that learns never to hurt what the Naras have a claim on.” Another scream -more animal than man- echoed through the halls. “They get quite...motivated if you do.” The poor ninja shuddered at the bloodcurdling screams. For hours they resounded in the underground dungeons of T&I. 17 hours later a satisfied looking Shikaku left the building, leaving behind a broken shell of a human and a scroll full of information. Outside the head of the Nara-clan glanced up at the sky. It was a nice warm and sunny spring day. Little fluffy clouds dotted the sky. Shikaku smiled peacefully and had he been anybody else he might have hummed a tune on his way home. The man was content. Nobody hurt his family. And Naruto was family. He had made that clear.


End file.
